Bittersweet Goodbye
by Risababy
Summary: What happens to Elena when Stefan leaves with Klaus, and falls into a deep depression? Does she do the unthinkable and die or can Stefan and her little sister save her on time?  Stelena


**(A/N: Hola everyone! (: This is my first time writing a Stelena one shot, so please be kind. I'm basing this one shot on a mix of the book and TV show in case if you get confused. Please read and review, tell me what you all think, because I want to know if this is any good. So I'm just going to end with this Author's Note and let you read, enjoy (: )**

Elena's P.O.V

Piercing green eyes were forever haunting my dreams, and I was longing to feel the secure feeling of_ his_ arms around me again. Ever since Stefan left with Klaus I have felt as if I was just a part of the scenery of this world, and not really a part of it; it's like everything has been passing me by. I knew that his reason for leaving was because it was the only way to save Damon, but I wanted him back; as selfish as it may sound. Without him I was incomplete and even though I had Damon here by my side, he was still not enough to fill in the void. Not hearing from him in months was nerve-wracking, and agonizing. _"I should've never let him go, I should've let Klaus kill me when he had the chance, I should've stopped Stefan when he made the deal," _I angrily thought to myself. Everything felt as if it was my fault and it was sort of inevitable, because in a way it really was.

Thinking about all this was starting to weigh down on me, and I felt as if my chest was tightening up and I couldn't breathe anymore. That's when tears started engulfing my face, pained sobs were escaping my lips, and memories of me and Stefan were flooding my mind. I collapsed onto the floor with a loud thud, and my vision started to blur. I then felt sharp stinging in my arms, and it wasn't until I looked down at them that I realized what I had done to myself; blood was gushing out of my wounds and was stained on my clothes, and bathroom floor. _How did I not realize earlier what I was doing?_ I wanted to cry out for help but then a revelation occurred to me; this was the only way right now to escape my pain of not having Stefan. So I simply laid there on my bathroom floor, silent and in excruciating physical pain. Soon enough sleep was searching for me, and my vision was no longer blurring, but darkening. I didn't care anymore and I wanted to go away, but then a thought popped into my head: W_hat was going to happen to Margaret?_ As I was pondering on that thought excessively I heard an earsplitting scream, and it caused my limp body to jerk and my eyes to flutter wide open. There in the threshold of my bathroom door was my wide-eyed, four year old sister, Margaret. I could see her big blue eyes that resembled a lot to mine, full of tears, and her plump little pink lips thrust into a pout. She quickly ran to me and wrapped her tiny arms around me, despite me being covered in blood, and I could feel her hot tears pour onto me.

"Elena, what happened? Why are you covered in blood?" I heard her franticly yell. I had a lump in my throat and found it hard to answer, so I simply looked into her eyes. I felt terrible that she had to be the one to find me, and that's when I remembered that we were the only two in the house; Aunt Jenna had said something about going out with Robert for dinner, and that I had to watch Margaret. Guilt was washing over me and now I really wanted to die, so I looked away from the small child and closed my eyes shut. I could hear her sob, and soon I felt her grip on me loosen. I heard the pitter patter of her small feet run somewhere in my room, and then I heard a window open. I wanted to yell to her not to open the window, but all my words were lost in my throat. I decided to open my eyes to see who was now in my room, because not only could I hear tiny footsteps but also heavy ones. As I looked at who was standing near my blood stained sister I nearly choked. It was _Stefan._ His eyes were soft, but when I really took a look into them all I saw was hurt. I was still in shock when they both made their way to me, and over the moon happy as Stefan pulled me into his arms. When I realized how I looked I grew even more ashamed than I was earlier.

"Elena, what did you do?" He softly asked. Again, I could say nothing so I just gazed into his leaf green eyes. I then tore away from his gaze, and took one last look at my sweet little sister. I had so much to say to both of them, but I just couldn't muster enough strength to talk.

"Elena I love you, please don't leave me. I don't wanna lose you like I did with Mommy and Daddy," Margaret sniffled; she was truly breaking my heart.

"Please Love, don't leave. I'm sorry I did, this is my entire fault! I never wanted to, but I had to. I never stopped loving you, just know that," Stefan said as tears were cascading down his face. I wanted to hold on longer or at least until they could get me some help, but the darkness was rapidly claiming me and I could see a bright light in the distance. The light started getting closer and closer; as it slowly approached me I could see two silhouettes in the distance. _Mom and Dad._ At this point my eyes were starting to droop. I knew I had to gather up all the strength I had left and say something to them.

"I'm s-sorry… I love y-you two," I managed to stutter out as I lifted my hands, and stroked both Stefan's and Margaret's cheeks. With that being said, my eyes shut close, and the last thing I heard was Margaret crying and Stefan comforting her. I knew I'd see them again someday, but for now I had to leave._For now, I had to go be with my parent's, to see their gentle faces again. It hurt leaving them behind, but for now it had to be, __goodbye._

_**(So what'cha think? Did you guys love it or hate it? Reviews, reviews(: Oh and if you like this I also have a Tumblr- .com Oh but be forewarned, I only have Damsay stories on there, but I'll probably get around to writing Stelena more often. Anyways, thanks for reading… T**__**o**__**odles )**_


End file.
